


No thoughts, empty head. (for now)

by Anonymous



Series: Wheel of Games (Smut Collection) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Dirty Talk, Hinata's the character here but he has a lot of Kamukura's traits at first, Komaeda's also got most of his shit together by now, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Spit As Lube, Top Komaeda Nagito, both parties fully consent, but it's still safe, mild references (and thus spoilers) to Ultra Despair Girls, so he isn't as self-deprecating nor insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Unsurprisingly, cramming almost every known talent in the world into one body leaves one bored beyond their years. Hinata was used to coping with it alone, but an off day and Komaeda might change that.(Post-SDR 2, the Remnants work for Future Foundation.)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Wheel of Games (Smut Collection) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054535
Comments: 52
Kudos: 379
Collections: Anonymous





	No thoughts, empty head. (for now)

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the second time i’ve tried writing komahina smut with top!komaeda, (because there are Little To None (and the ones that do exist kinda have dub-con so uh...) and it fills me with DesPAiR) but the first one i wrote gave me Actual blue balls that i said fuck it and wrote something new :P of course that long-ass fic still exists, but i probably won’t post it until later. For now all i want is some nice top (and bonus! confident-ish) komaeda and bottom hinata :D 
> 
> This was only written in one day and i don’t have much time to read through it right now, so apologies for any mistakes. Also i’ve never watched the DR3 anime, so i’m ignoring that in the context of this fic. Please enjoy. (bows)

Hinata hated off days.

In his mind, he understood why they had them. It made sense, and more often than not, his fellow former classmates needed it. The Future Foundation was running them dry, and the only reason they haven’t yet was because of Naegi's vouching. 

Still, it didn’t mean that he liked them. 

Off days meant he couldn’t do anything. There wouldn’t be anything to _do._ The island’s reconstruction has already been completed. Along with Soda, Hinata had already fixed everything: Rocketpunch Market had electricity. Everything in the amusement park works. Even Jabberwock Hospital had power. Hell, at one point Hinata sorted all of the broken TV sets in Electric Avenue: first by size, then by type, then by how broken they were. But by then he had stopped.

Because he already knew it. This offset of a feeling that would always creep at the back of his skull. One of the very few remnants of his life that constantly screamed _Izuru Kamukura._

_You’re bored._

He can’t deny it anymore. He was bored. So constantly perpetually neverendingly _bored._ He tries not to let it get to him, tries not to feel the same apathy that Kamukura felt towards everything, but it was hard. Really, really hard.

So Hinata would request extra missions. 

That’s when Komaeda came along. 

They’ve gone a long way now, compared to when they first met. Even after his betrayal, his elaborate suicide-murder plan, Hinata kept coming after him. Everything he did eventually turned back to him. World Destroyer was made specifically for him. 

It lead to something else too. 

When Hinata looked at it, Komaeda wasn’t that boring. The Kamukura part of him might go against that, but if he really felt that way, he wouldn’t have asked to be in the same cell as Komaeda in that ship so long ago. He wouldn’t have spent so long observing the other when he was Servant, helping children destroy one of the few strongholds humanity had left. 

And plus, Hinata couldn’t deny that being around Komaeda was _fun._ He was glad that the other approached him that day, even when the other had ulterior motives. When the first murder rolled around, he felt comforted knowing that someone, a person he cared about, was investigating with him. 

Everything after… was more complicated. But Hinata knew that already. There was no need to go through it. 

_Bored Bored Bored._

_But Komaeda wasn’t boring._

So logically, in order to starve off his boredom, he should stay with Komaeda. 

But Komaeda was gone today. He was on a mission, the first time he was ever allowed to go alone, and Hinata was happy to see their therapy sessions, in the eyes of the Future Foundation, finally paid off. But it still meant that he had to stay behind. 

… He hated off days. 

… Maybe he’ll go to sleep. There was nothing new anyway. And nothing to do until Komaeda comes back. 

_Two days, seventeen hours, and forty nine minutes left._

So Hinata got up from his bed, changed into his sleepwear, and walked out to Komaeda’s cottage. He fell asleep to the smell of lavender shampoo. 

Cold. 

Something cold was next to him.

No, behind him. 

And there were… hands? Hands around his waist, one riding up his shirt.

_Huh?_

_It’s something unexpected. Something… new?_

_… No, not new. Just, different._

“... Komaeda?” Hinata asked hesitantly. His voice was rough from sleep, and his eyes were still closed, but it couldn’t be anyone else. 

“Ah, Hinata-kun.” Came a soft reply. His breath grazed over Hinata’s ear.

“What… are you doing?” 

“Something new.” Komaeda responded. His hands, which had stopped when Hinata spoke, were slowly moving again, the robotic one pulling him closer while the flesh one stayed under his shirt. 

Hinata had a pretty clear idea where this was going to go, but he hesitated against answering. Komaeda liked being unpredictable, especially to him. He settled for a “You came back early.”

“Mmm, I did, huh?” Komaeda said, not sounding all that concerned. “I guess we can say that my luck struck again. There were far less Monokumas in that city than what the Future Foundation said in their report.” 

Even though he was lying down, Hinata nodded. He had a suspicion that might be the case, but he pushed the thought away. It didn’t really matter how Komaeda came home early. What matters was that he was here now. “That’s good then.” 

Komaeda made a noncommittal noise, and began lightly kissing his neck. Feather-light touches from pale lips trailed from his nape to his shoulders. “You’re bored.” He stated rather than asked. Like he knew the answer from the very start.

 _When did he not?_

“Sorry.” Hinata replied softly. He couldn’t help but feel a little ashamed; back in the simulation, he was never this flat, either in how he talked or how he acted. He vaguely remembered the gusto he had during the class trials and his reactions to Komeada’s more daring stunts, but now he just couldn’t muster the energy.

Maybe he really was overworked. 

But that was the good thing about Komaeda. One of the many good things, actually: He knew, and more importantly, _understood._ So instead of commenting on it, the other just buried his nose into Hinata’s spiky hair, nuzzling his head gently. 

It stayed that way for a while. Hinata lied there, simply enjoying his partner’s caresses, while Komaeda indulged himself by staying close to him. There was no point in the action, nor an end goal. Technically, it was basically pointless.

And yet, this kind of boredom… was okay. 

_(Did Kamukura ever have this?)_

His train of thought was interrupted by a kiss behind his ear. It felt firmer, as if Komaeda was trying to grab his attention. “Hinata-kun.” 

“Yeah?” 

“You said you were bored.” The hand Komaeda had under his shirt was still very much there, but it was no longer moving. “If you don’t mind… I would like to rectify that.” 

Hinata couldn’t stop the words from coming out of his mouth. “You want to entertain me?” 

Komaeda chuckled, but it didn’t feel as friendly as it should’ve. It sounded more… _leering._ “Sure, if you’d prefer to see it in that way. But to be honest, it’s less of me entertaining you and more of… us entertaining each other.” He pulled Hinata closer and stuck his chin on his shoulder. “Of course, it’s only if you want to. I mean, you’re pretty tired, right? I’m completely fine with what we’re doing right now.”

Hinata honestly saw no problem with it. He might not be feeling that much arousal right now, but who knows? Komaeda always had something up his sleeve, maybe he’ll surprise Hinata a little. 

So he turned around, faces inches from Komaeda, and kissed him. 

It was slow, like everything else that happened today. But Hinata couldn’t bring himself to feel mad. Komaeda’s lips were as soft as always, chapped from his journey outside, but nevertheless comforting and familiar. Hinata couldn’t get bored of it. He couldn’t get enough, actually. 

Eventually Komaeda tilted his head a little more, and Hinata silently opened his mouth. Their tongues briefly met, but it seems like Komaeda wanted to be thorough today. He let out a few pants and huffs, but never anything too loud, because Komaeda’s lips swallowed the sounds. 

“Hajime.” Said man shivered under the use of his given name. Komaeda noticed too, if the quirk on his lips said anything. “You’re always warm. Really, really warm.” 

“You’re the one who’s cold.” Hinata rebuked, but his voice lacked the edge the retort would’ve carried. Plus, his reddening face wasn’t doing him any favors.

Komaeda outright laughed his time, eyes twinkling with rare amusement, before he began pushing himself up. In no time at all, he was hovering above Hinata, his arms caging him on the bed. “Hey, Hinata-kun.” 

“Hm?”

“What’s on your mind right now?”

Hinata’s eyes narrowed. “On my mind?” To be honest, he… “Nothing, really.” 

Komaeda smirked. “Really now?” He parroted.

Hinata’s eyes narrowed even further. Komaeda was clearly planning something, but with all of his talents, he could probably figure it out. But that would be boring, and he’d risk ruining Komaeda’s surprise. He decided to play along. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It means that I haven’t been doing a good job.” Komaeda replied. 

And suddenly, Hinata’s arms were pinned together by a robotic hand. Meanwhile, Komaeda’s right hand moved to pull up his shirt again, this time pushing it up far enough that it reached his neck. 

Hinata blinked. That was faster than he had expected. Komaeda’s being really upfront today.

It was all… terribly exciting. 

Komaeda brought his head down to nuzzle him again, this time letting his face rest on Hinata’s chest. His eyes were filled with amused awe when he said “Haha, you really are well-built Hinata-kun. Such firm mounds you have…” 

He could feel a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. “Stop that.”

“And why should I?” Komaeda’s hand was moving again, tracing Hinata’s nubs with casual curiosity. It finally grabbed one, causing Hinata to hiss when Komaeda pinched it. “They’re nice and warm and really comfy. If you’d allow me, I’d probably fall asleep on them.” 

Hinata inwardly cursed, especially when the hand began playing with his nipple. “S-Seriously, stop that.” 

“Ah, we’re stuttering now?” Komaeda’s smile widened into a leering grin. “You’re supposed to be unflappable, Hinata-kun. At least be consistent.”

“Y-You’re the one who’s--ah--” 

Komaeda was no longer interested in talking. He turned his head and grabbed Hinata’s other nipple with his mouth, nibbling and suckling as if it was some kind of treat. The wetness and saliva made Hinata bite his tongue, stifling his whines-- 

\--only to yelp when Komaeda tweaked his nipple. He looked down and saw an expectant gaze, the other’s mouth still servicing his chest. 

Hinata glared back, only slightly, but relaxed his grip on his tongue. 

Eventually the little whines did escape, alongside some pants and gasps. Even though his eyes were squinted, Hinata could feel Komaeda alternating between his hand and his tongue, giving both sides equal attention. By the time he was done Hinata’s mouth was open, his usually attentive eyes beginning to glaze over. 

Komaeda’s smirk was evident from his tone. “Still thinking nothing?” 

Hinata’s chest heaved with air, before he could muster up a response. “Y-Yeah.” 

“Really?” Komaeda dragged out the word. It reminded Hinata of a cat who played with its food. 

“Mm hmm.” Hinata gave him a shaky grin, keeping up this charade they were playing. “Were you trying to do something Komaeda? Or were your words just for show?” 

It got the effect he wanted: Komaeda’s jaded green eyes were growing wide, his pupils dilating. 

It wasn’t always a good idea for them to get a rise out of each other, but Hinata had to admit that riling up Komaeda was really fun. _Especially_ when they’re like this. When Komaeda had all the power over him, and all Hinata could do was-- 

A quick but sloppy kiss pulled him from his thoughts. “ _Someone’s_ being pretty arrogant.” Komaeda sneer was equal parts loving and condescending, and Hinata felt his heart spike with arousal. “Not only were they bored, but when someone does something for them, they get all bratty about it. Truly ungrateful, Hinata-kun.” 

They rarely played around this area, but Hinata wanted to push even further. He wants to see just how ‘bratty’ he can get. And what Komaeda would do afterward. “Well, that’s what happens when a certain someone’s being _boring.”_

The grip on his wrists tightened, and Komaeda let out a low growl. “So, not only a brat, but an annoying brat too. There’s no way I can date someone like that.” His free hand reached up and tugged at Hinata’s hair, eliciting a hiss of pain. “Looks like I’ll need to teach you a thing or two.” 

He pulled Hinata up by his hair, making the other grunt in pain, but instead of pulling him up to stand, he was pushed downwards. Now his legs were folded under him, which left Hinata looking straight at--

Oh.

Komaeda, most likely before he even went to bed, had taken off his pants. His patterned boxers did little to hide the tent that was inside them. He tugged them down, and his surprisingly large cock bounced up to attention. “Suck.” 

Hinata’s face turned red at the bold display. “Uh--” 

He still hadn’t let go of his grip on Hinata’s hair. As his grip tightened, he repeated. “Suck. And do it properly. I’m not stretching you later.” 

Wait, he wasn’t going to stretch him? He’ll be hurting for days-- 

_… Maybe that was his lesson. Brats can’t misbehave._

If there was one thing that stuck between him and Kamukura, it was the will to see things through.

Pooling in as much saliva as he could, Hinata slowly made his way to Komaeda and licked the tip of his cock. He swirled his tongue back and forth, tasting the pre-cum that was coming out, before slowly taking in more. He hollowed his cheeks, let his saliva pool around his lips, no matter if they stuck on the cock or fell onto the bed under them.

Komaeda’s grip in his hair was useful too. A tighter grip meant that he needed to go slower, while a looser grip allowed for him to advance. Of course, there was also the classic method of just looking up, and hearing Komaeda’s breath hitch when their eyes met was endlessly entertaining. 

_Do I look like a whore, Komaeda? Do I look like_ your _whore?_

His mind was growing numb now, but it was in the best way possible. It was still empty, but now it was being filled with thoughts of Komaeda. Komaeda, the deranged yet vulnerable boy he met so long ago. Komaeda, the man sitting in front of him now, about to give him the railing that he deserved. 

Komaeda wasn’t boring. Hinata loved it. Hinata loved _him._

Hinata’s hands eventually came up too, one hand fondling the other’s balls while the other wrapped itself around Komaeda’s cock. Hinata however wasn’t too interested in deepthroating today, so when his mouth reached his limit he chose to back off. Instead he covered the remaining parts in saliva just by licking around them, nibbling as gently as he could whenever able. 

“Stop.” 

Hinata’s eyes widened. “Stop?” 

Komaeda gestured with his hand. “Turn around.” 

Despite already knowing what was coming next, Hinata still gulped. They never did this without prep before, even though they both knew that Hinata could handle it. And it seems like his worry was visible, since when Komaeda draped himself over him, he asked “Are you sure you’ll be fine?” 

Hinata looked down. His arms were braced on the bed. He took a deep breath, turned his head, and said with a smirk. 

“Scared that I can’t handle it?” 

The feeling of something big pushing at his entrance wiped the smirk off his face. “Nevermind. You’ll be just fine.” 

He couldn’t lie, it _burned._ While there was the initial pain, what really stuck was how raw everything felt. Hinata’s pants came in bursts, and Komaeda himself was entering slowly, giving him a few seconds to adjust before pushing each inch. 

“A-Ah, fuck, _shit,_ Komaeda--” 

“I know, I know.” A robotic hand went over and intertwined with Hinata’s own. “I’m here, keep breathing Hinata-kun.” 

God, his walls were aching. He could feel his hole dilate even further under Komaeda’s cock, as he kept getting bigger and bigger the deeper he went. His body had no choice but to let him through, and all it could do was squeeze around the cock. 

But as he gasped and moaned, Hinata realized that had never felt so turned on in his life. 

His walls were aching, yes, but they were aching so _beautifully._ Every push, every inch that was going inside him, was Komaeda filling him up. He was being filled with his partner’s cock. And he was going to be filled with nothing _but_ cock for the rest of the night. 

_Haha, maybe I really am a whore. But for Komaeda. Only for Komaeda._

He finally bottomed out after what felt like hours, but it was probably only a few minutes. Both parties took a moment to catch their breath, before Komaeda finally said. “Are you alright?” 

Hinata took a little longer to respond, but when he did, all he could say was a breathy “Okay.” 

“Okay?” 

“Mmm.” He hummed happily. He gave Komaeda a dopey smile. “Nice. Full.” 

The response had struck the other speechless, his eyes wide in surprise. “Wow, is Hinata-kun secretly a masochist?” 

“Dunno.” Was his careless answer. Hinata didn’t particularly care about the specifics, but he knows what he _should_ be caring about. He squeezed the cock inside of him. “Move.” 

Komaeda raised a brow, his confidence from earlier returning. “Oh? And who said you could order me around?” He moved his hips back a little, before snapping them forward, making Hinata squeal with a jolt. “In here, I’m the one on top. All you do is receive and enjoy. Do I make myself clear?” 

Hinata didn’t even bother to hide his swooning sigh at Komaeda’s more assertive side. “Yes.” 

Komaeda wasn’t playing around at all. When he wanted Hinata to take it, he really meant _take it._ They weren’t going that fast, but because all they had was spit for lube, Hinata could easily feel everything on Komaeda’s cock. The thickness, the girth that’s spearing through him, left him moaning for more. 

“Ko-ah, Komaeeedaaah, hnn, ah--”

“Hmm? What’s wrong?” The cock didn’t stop moving, but Komaeda did make his legs spread wider. “Speak up, Hinata-kun.” 

“Fast--nngh, faaaster…” 

The other hummed for a moment, before finally saying. “Okay. I will. On one condition.”

“Hu-Huh?” 

“If you answer me correctly, I’ll move faster.” Hinata’s heart dropped upon hearing the leer in his voice. “If not, then you’re stuck at this pace until you cum. Got it?” 

Questions? He wants to ask _questions_ during sex? “Ah, why--” 

“What did I say earlier, brat?” Komaeda pushed his hips forward before stopping entirely, leaving his entire cock sheathed inside Hinata’s heat. The fullness left him whimpering pathetically. “You don’t get to question me here. Got it?” 

Hinata had no other choice. He nodded. 

“What’s inside of you right now?” 

Inside of him? “Hah, your-your cock.” 

“No, say it properly.” 

“I… I have Komaeda’s cock inside of me.” Hinata rephrased, his face blazing. Just where is Komaeda going with this?

“Good.” Komaeda began moving again, his pace just a little bit faster than earlier. As Hinata began moaning, he asked again. “Who do you belong to?” 

Who he belonged to? There’s no one else but… “Na-ah, Nagito Komaeda.” 

A puur reverberated through his body. Komaeda had lowered himself down. “Good.” He moved a little faster, his hips rolling whenever he plunged deep into Hinata’s ass. “Last question.” 

Hinata was barely listening, but managed to nod. 

“What’s on your mind right now?” 

_It… all goes back to that... ?_ What was it that Komaeda said, before they did any of this? 

_“You’re bored.”_

_“It’s less of me entertaining you and more of… us entertaining each other.”_

Hah. Haha. Ahaha~

It’s the best thing about Komaeda, one of the many best things about Komaeda: He listens, and he remembers. 

“Komaeda.” He said. 

“Mmm, that’s it.” The voice sounded triumphant, thoroughly satisfied. Komaeda had won. “Now, say it again.” 

“Ko-ah, Komaeda.” 

One of his legs was being pushed up. He’s on his side. He can see the cock entering him, in and out and in and out, and he could see Komaeda, eyes swirling and dangerous yet oh-so-bright-- 

“Again.” 

Hinata’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. “Ko-Komaeda, ngh…!” 

“Keep saying it. Keep saying it until you cum on my cock.” 

The thick cock kept on spearing him, _impaling him,_ not just touching but _pushing_ against his prostate. His hole kept squeezing, his muscles kept pushing, and all he could do was arch his back to help Komaeda aim-- 

But he kept doing it. With every thrust, he said Komaeda’s name like a mantra. As if he was a holy deity that he had to worship. In some ways, he was.

Komaeda evolved to Nagito. It became both. It became neither. 

Hajime Hinata’s mind, was truly, undoubtedly, filled with Nagito Komaeda. 

There was no space for boredom. There was no space for emptiness. 

And when Hinata finally came untouched, the only thing he could do was keen out Nagito’s name. 

* * *

After a few minutes, they both came down from their high. Komaeda was the first to speak. 

“Hahaha, wow… I’ve never done that before!” He giggled. He wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist, keeping him close even though he hasn’t pulled out yet. “Being assertive was kind of scary!” 

Hinata rolled his eyes, or tried to anyhow. He felt blissfully tired, his mind finally coming to rest. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.”

“Still though… I feel kind of bad.” One of Komaeda’s hands went up to play with his lock of hair that refused to stay down. “I called you a brat, when you’re anything but Hinata-kun. If anything, I was the brat there--” 

“But you enjoyed it, right?”

Komaeda blinked. “Huh?” 

Hinata was too tired to try and dissuade his self-deprecation, despite the fact that Komaeda was doing much better now, so he changed the subject. “You liked it. It was fun.” 

A brief pause drifted between them, before Komaeda hesitantly nodded. “Mmm, I did. It was… fun.” 

“Then it’s fine. We’re okay.” Hinata looked down at their intertwined hand, one of muscle and one of metal. “Besides,” He added with a blush. “I… I enjoyed it too.” 

“Hmm hmm, it sure looked like you did!” Komaeda sighed. “Jeez, I wish I took my phone, your face was so cute--” 

Hinata turned back just far enough to pinch his nose. “Hey, don’t go too far.” 

“Eee! I’m sorry!” He exclaimed, but the happy expression implied that he was everything but. 

Hinata sighed, before smiling too. There would be no doubt that he’ll get bored again someday. It’s inevitable, just as is everything else in their lives. 

But, if Komaeda kept staying with him, if they could keep each other happy like this… then maybe it won’t be so bad. 

With that thought in mind, Hinata snuggled closer to Komaeda and allowed his mind to drift. And finally, he managed to fall asleep. 

* * *

**(Next morning bonus)**

“E-Eh? You didn’t pull out?” 

“Mmm? Why would I? Hinata-kun’s heat is really nice and comfy, just like his--” 

“Ugh, pull out already! I need to shower and change these sheets!” 

“Ow ow! Please don’t hit me Hinata-kun!”

**Author's Note:**

> OMg its done!! It's been forever since i was able to write a fic from start to finish like that :0
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this lmao, writing a confident komaeda was really neat, esp. since no one really does it. Making hinata a little brat wasn't my intention either, but look where we are (shrugs)
> 
> if you have any ideas for more top!ko prompts feel free to suggest in the comments, i'm thirsty and i love ideas XD thanks for reading this dumpster fire and take care~ (flies away)


End file.
